Wendy Smith
'' |image= |imagecaption=Dr. Wendy Smith |Portrayer=Rosalind Allen |Firstseen=Daggers (09/18/1994) |Lastseen=By production order: Splashdown (05/21/1995) |Alsoseen= |Otherinfo=Created by Jonathan Falls |Full Name= |Nickname= |Alias= |Species= |PSI= |Gender= |Height= |Weight= |Eye Color= |Hair Color= |Birthplace= |Nationality= |Religion= |Born=1987 |Died=May 14, 2022 |Marital Status= |Spouse(s)= |Relatives=Admiral Lexington Fisher-Smith (mother) |Associates= |Affiliation= |Serial= |Occupation= |PrevAssign= |Assign=SeaQuest DSV 4600 Chief Medical Officer |Previousassignee=Kristin Westphalen |Nextassignee= |Rank= |Insignia= |Office= |PrecededBy= |SucceededBy= |HomeMemberState= |PreviousOffices= |ChiefOfStaff= }} Doctor Wendy Smith was the original Chief Medical Officer for seaQuest DSV 4600 II History Wendy came aboard the new SeaQuest in 2021, after the first seaQuest had been destroyed by Captain Nathan Bridger the previous year, in an attempt to seal a lava pool that threatened to melt the world's polar caps.seaQuest episode 123: Higher Power When Dr. Kristin Westphalen elected not to sign aboard the new seaQuest, Dr. Smith won the most coveted medical position in the UEO that of the chief medical officer of the flagship. A doctor of all trades, Wendy only took her residency in psychiatry; with a Ph.D in biophysics; although her passion was parapsychology. Discovering that she had a high psi-factor as a child, Wendy found that she could sense the thoughts and emotions of the people around her. Calling it her "sixth sense", she sometimes wished she didn't have the talent, but usually used it to her advantage, although, she swore that she never probed anyone's thoughts without their permission.seaQuest episode 201: Daggers Wendy came from a navy family with both her mother and grandmother serving. Captain Bridger had, not only served under her mother, Lexington Fisher-Smith (aka "Sexy-Lexy Smith"), but also pursued a brief romantic involvement with her before ultimately ending the relationship. However, Bridger's prior interest in her mother didn't stop the captain from developing feelings for Wendy. At first, Wendy resisted the relationship and considered transferring off of seaQuest due to the scandal a relationship with the ship's captain would no doubt present, but, after convincing from both Bridger and Lucas Wolenczak, Wendy decided to remain aboard the ship.seaQuest episode 205: Vapors Prior to her relationship with Bridger, Wendy had engaged in a relationship with Clay Marshall, director of a parapsychology facility, who helped her develop her telepathic sense, however, the relationship eventually ended. When Tony Piccolo and Dagwood mysteriously shared a nightmare, Wendy took them to be examined by Marshall. However, Clay had been cybernetically augmented in the years following their relationship and required Sentium available in the seaQuest's missiles as blood. Desperate to get the material, Marshall used his previous relationship with Smith to help gain access to the seaQuest, however, he was ultimately foiled. On May 14, 2022, Wendy, along with the rest of the seaQuest crew were transported to the far distant planet Hyperion, tricked into becoming participants in the Hyperion civil war. Wendy was part of the away team sent from seaQuest to destroy the KrayTak mothership and was able to confirm that Tobias LeConte, who had been captured by the KrayTaks, was the genuine article, not a Stormer clone. With the seaQuest hulled by a barrier mine and their shuttle destroyed, the team looked to be doomed. With no other choice, Captain Bridger activated explosive charges and destroyed the mothership, taking the away team with it.seaQuest episode 221: Splashdown Although the Hyperion rebels were somehow able to save the majority of the seaQuest crew, as well as repair the critical damage to the ship and return them all to Earth, Wendy was not able to be saved and ultimately perished on Hyperion.seaQuest episode 301: Brave New World Background Dr. Smith was portrayed by actress Rosalind Allen and was Stephanie Beacham's replacement after she opted not to return for the second season of the show. Allen's character has been a point of criticism from many fans of the show as her character's psychic and telepathic abilities helped to push seaQuest DSV away from reality based fiction to heavy science-fiction. The Character of Smith was originally 2 different characters; Diane Page a 35 year old African American Ph.D and Wendy Woo a 25 year old M.D.. The Producers originally wanted Tamara Tunie and Kelly Hu respectively.seaQuest: Year II writers guide Kathy Evison originally auditioned for the role of Dr. Smith. Although she didn't get the role of Smith the shows Producers liked her enough to hire her and created a new character, Lonnie Henderson, for her to play. The episode "Alone", which focused extensively on Dr. Smith's powers, infuriated actor Edward Kerr (Brody) to the point that he stormed off the set and did not appear in the episode. Allen's character was eventually written out of the series at the end of the second season as the series began to progress back towards more reality based episodes in the third season. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters